wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes with the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes. First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Queen Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber-colored eyes. * SeaWings are mistakenly referred to as Seawings. * When Glory shoots her venom at Queen Scarlet, Scarlet's chain mail melted. However, as confirmed later on in The Hidden Kingdom by Kinkajou, RainWing venom only melts organic things, not metal. ---- * In The Lost Heir, the phrase on the other hand appears twice. This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books because dragons have talons instead of hands. In fact, the word hand does not exist as a noun in the Wings of Fire universe as scavenger hands are referred to as paws. * Princess Tsunami sees a blue shape in Princess Auklet's egg although Auklet's scales are green. * Electric eels are used in the prison cave in which the moats are stated to be saltwater, when electric eels can only survive in freshwater. They're also described as being green when electric eels are brown with amber underbellies. ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu enter Princess Blaze's hideout. Once inside, neither any of the guards nor Blaze herself notice that they lack circle necklaces. One guard even states that they must be IceWings who never left the palace, which should have been an even bigger hint because aristocratic IceWings who live near or within the palace are usually included in circle rankings. * The phrase on the other hand is used. * In A NightWing Guide To The Dragons Of Pyrrhia, RainWings are shown with an extra length of skin on the upper ridge of the wing. On the cover, however, Glory lacks the extra membrane. ---- * In The Dark Secret, a portion of Starflight's thoughts are in quotation marks, while the other is italicized. * Morrowseer refers to a group of SkyWing guards as a handful instead of a talonful. * Starflight says that the dreamvisitors were created by a SandWing animus dragon, when in fact they were created by Darkstalker. ** However, this may not be a mistake after all, as the SandWings were mentioned to have raided the Old Night Kingdom after the NightWings fled, and would have likely spread misinformation about their treasure. * In Starflight's thoughts, "the dragonet prophecy" is capitalized, despite it being lowercase in other books. ---- * In The Brightest Night, the SandWing guard from the Scorpion Den is first referred to as female, then male. * Burn's palace is used instead of Queen Scarlet's palace in the sentence "Sunny guessed they had been to Burn's Palace and seen what Peril could do". * Qibli puffs his spines up although SandWings have frills, not spines. * On the cover, Sunny's tongue isn't forked. * Throughout the book, Qibli has an accent. This never appears again. Second Arc * In Moon Rising, Princess Icicle and Winter are mentioned to be standing next to four other IceWing students, even though there are only five IceWings in total attending the Jade Mountain Academy.A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia (Updated and edited by Starflight of the NightWings) * Winter's scales are described as silvery instead of pale blue. * At first, library cards are called library stamps, as Starflight describes them to Moon, as you can stamp a scroll with them to check it out, but stamp over it again to return it. * Darkstalker tells Moon his father was the one to train his mind reading abilities which couldn't have been possible due to his father being an Icewing . * In the epilogue, Scarlet asked who died in Jade mountain and Peril states nobody died even though Carnelian and Bigtail were killed that very same day ---- * In Winter Turning, Kinkajou says that Scarlet uses the dreamvisitor to bother people rather than dragons. * In Winter Turning, the rabbits Moonwatcher catches later become squirrels. * Pyrite's eyes are described as both dark orange and amber-colored. * Vermilion is misspelled as Vermillion in the title of Ex-Prince Smolder's letter "A Letter from Smolder of the SandWings to Vermillion of the SkyWings on the Challenges and Joys of Scavenger Pet Ownership". *On the cover of Winter Turning, the inside of Winter's ears are shown to be pink, but IceWing blood is blue. ---- * In Escaping Peril, Moonwatcher does not know who Foeslayer is even though Winter had previously explained this to her. * Winter's scales are described as both silvery and snow-white instead of pale blue. ---- * In Talons of Power, Prince Turtle uses the word people instead of dragons when he is enchanting the stick: "He cannot hear about me in other people's minds or conversations." * In Turtle's flashback, when he enchants his earring without knowing it, he talks, although he is supposed to be underwater. * Winter's scales are described as bright white instead of pale blue. * Turtle whispers to his enchanted coral even though he is underwater. * The enchanted flower Darkstalker used to heal Flame's scar is described as a feather later. * The word "footsteps" is used instead of "talonsteps". ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli's snout scar is missing on the cover. * The word handful is used rather than talonful. * The word people is used instead of dragons twice. * Moorhen is incorrectly spelled as Mudhen. This is later corrected in the ebook. * Winter is said to have pale blue eyes, even though they are dark blue. * Moon recognizes Turtle's stick even though she has never seen it. * It is stated that Kinkajou is the "first RainWings in a century to learn to write"; however, Glory and Chameleon knew how to write too. * Turtle has his pouch with him despite having left it at Jade Mountain Academy earlier. * The word "footsteps" is used instead of "pawsteps" for scavengers. Third Arc * In The Lost Continent, the word handful is used instead of talonful three times. * On the map of Pantala, there are trees that are not in the Poison Jungle scattered around the continent, but it is stated that all the trees were gone, and this was later proved by Queen Sequoia in The Poison Jungle, when she told Sundew, Swordtail, Blue, and the others about the Legend of the Hive. * Cricket refers to the painting of Lady Cicada with SilkWings trailing behind her in the present tense. The sentence should read "The one where Lady Cicada was flying..." * Cricket fiddles with the earpiece of her glasses. However, on the front cover of The Hive Queen, Cricket's glasses have no earpiece. * Cricket says that "her own two wings work perfectly well." However, being a HiveWing, she has four wings.A Guide to the Dragons of Pantala *When in the sinkhole, Blue looks up at "a tiny sliver of sunlight" even though it is dawn and the sun is not high enough for him to see it from underground. * Cricket says there are 6 guards in the Temple of Clearsight: Two outside, two in the main lobby, and two more in the room with the Book of Clearsight. However, Sundew only shoots 4 guards. The last two in the room with the book are missing. * When Blue picks up the Book of Clearsight, he thinks that it smells like a pine forest. However, all the trees on Pantala are gone, so he would not know how one would smell. * Sundew's bullet ants bite The Librarian even though bullet ants sting rather than bite.Wikipedia contributors. (2019, October 28). Paraponera clavata. In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved from Paraponera clavata.Haddad, Vidal (2005). "Description of an injury in a human caused by a false tocandira (Dinoponera gigantea, Perty, 1833) with a revision on folkloric, pharmacological and clinical aspects of the giant ants of the genera Paraponera and Dinoponera (sub-family Ponerinae)". SciELO. 47 (4). ISSN 1678-9946. * Sundew and Cricket fly through the skylight in the temple without breaking the glass covering. * When Blue enters the sleeping hollow chosen for him by Admiral, he feels "a shiver across his wings" when he realizes his father's intent. However, at this point in the story, Blue has not yet undergone his Metamorphosis and therefore only has wingbuds. * Blue waves his hands at someone, instead of talons. * When Blue first meets Cricket, he notes that she smells like a "tree hollow". However, Blue has never encountered a tree in his life, therefore he should not know what a tree hollow smells like. ** Also, when Swordtail is throwing the stone tablets at the side of the Hive, Blue thinks it smells of trees. Again, he hasn't smelled a tree before so he shouldn't know what one smells like. * In the epilogue of The Lost Continent, Moon is able to read Qibli's mind, but it doesn't mention him taking his skyfire off, and it is made clear that he has it on by the end of Darkness of Dragons. It would definitely show up in Moon's mind if he had taken it off. * Also, in the epilogue of The Lost Continent, Luna lifts one wrist to shoot fire "if her wing was a HiveWing." This should read "if her attacker was a HiveWing" instead. The same typo is repeated on the next page: "Her Luna's wing kept sagging unexpectedly under her claws." This should read "The sand kept sagging unexpectedly under her claws" instead. ---- * In The Hive Queen, during Cricket's flashback, it had said her "Birthday". Dragons call birthdays "Hatching days", because they hatch from eggs. * In The Hive Queen, Cricket says "No, no, that's what I mean," while disagreeing with Sundew. This sentence is contradictory and should read "No, no, that's not what I mean." * In The Hive Queen, when Cricket meets the Jewel Hive Chrysalis, she notes that Morpho must have been named for his wings, “He had clearly been named for the color of his wings, which was nearly as vibrant as Blue’s,” even though SilkWings do not have wings when they hatch. * When in the water tower Blue gives Cricket some flamesilk to warm up and she wraps it around herself. When they leave the water tank and go to the library there is no mention of it being removed. * While in the cave with Sundew, Cricket looks at her feet. Feet are normally called talons. * Sundew's golden cape is then described as a saffron color. Although, this may be because she changed capes. ---- * In The Poison Jungle, the phrase the other hand is used instead of the other talon. * Willow refers to seeing "ghosts and scavengers" despite the term scavenger not existing in Pantala. * When detailing the Legend of the Hive, Queen Sequoia says "Clearsight came along and her ancestors split them into two tribes", when she meant descendants instead. * Sundew calls the Poison Jungle the rainforest. ] * On the cover, Sundew lacks her pouches Legends Darkstalker * In Darkstalker, Indigo is described as having both dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes. * The phrase on the other hand is used instead of on the other talon. * Indigo is mentioned to stand with one hand on her spear. * When Fathom is called to the throne room, the scene appears to be underwater, but normal dialogue formatting is used instead of italics for the Aquatic conversations that take place. Dragonslayer * On the cover of'' Dragonslayer, Ivy is holding a dreamvisitor the size of her hand, despite dreamvisitors being much larger in order for dragons to be able to use them. Graphic Novels * In ''The Dragonet Prophecy prologue, it is implied that Hvitur never went out to get a SkyWing egg. Later, however, Kestrel mentions Hvitur's death, which occurred in the original novel after he was escaping the SkyWing Palace. * In Clay's dream, Sunny is shown with pale white frills on her back when they should be dark golden. * There is a SkyWing who has a tail with IceWing spikes. * On page 163, in the second scene, it is shown that Glory broke the chain around her neck, however, on page 166, it is shown to still be on her neck, unbroken. It is also impossible for Glory to have broken the chain. * Peril is shown to be touching Kestrel, but she is not being burnt on page 173. * Sunny is shown with a tail barb. * When Tsunami stabs Queen Scarlet in the tail, it causes a wound straight through the tail, but when she arrives at the Dragonets' cave, it is completely gone. * The word visiting is spelled visting. *When Fjord is screaming after Glory sprays him with her venom, his tongue isn't forked on page 104. *Dune's injuries in the main series, a torn wing and an amputated leg, are not present in the graphic novels. *Queen Scarlet is shown to be missing the rubies inlaid in her eyebrow. *On page 142, Peril is shown opening a wooden door. ---- * In The Lost Heir, Queen Coral has pearl ropes around her horns, and a narwhal horn on her tail which frequently disappear and reappear. * Tsunami's pearl necklace disappears before reappearing. * The word people is used instead of dragons. * There are no windows or openings in the SeaWing Royal Hatchery, which, in the novel, is the entire reason that dragons guarding the hatchery cannot eat inside. . * Glory is shown without back spikes. * In the Summer Palace attack, there are SkyWings holding burning sticks or firebombs, but are not getting burnt. * Riptide's glowing spots on his belly are green instead of blue. * Some of Tsunami's glowing spots are missing. * Some of Whirlpool's glowing spots are missing. * Clay is accidentally shown with SeaWing glowing spots on his belly. * Shark's glowing belly spots are missing. * Sunny's blindfold disappears before reappearing again. * When Anemone was first shown, one of her back legs is missing. * When Tsunami is holding Auklet's egg, it is shown without swirly patterns. ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, one of Glory's front talons completely clips into the bottom right frame. Glory and the dragonets also enter without Magnificent calling "Next!" * When Glory imagined her scales changing to the color of an IceWing's, one of her legs is missing. * The tail of Kinkajou's speech bubble is not colored in white when she asks "Where should I meet you?". * Sunny reaches out and grabs Glory's tail when Glory is invisible. * Sunny's talon is slightly bigger than the other when she comes out into the desert for the first time. * When Glory is disguised as an IceWing, talking to Deathbringer, her frill completely changes colour to a different shade of blue, then changes back. * On page 118, the cut on Tsunami's wing is missing. * Glory's color switches from gold and blue back to her regular green-blue when the treetop race starts. * During the Camouflage Challenge, Glory calls a group of Dragonets "kids". * Glory calls the other dragonets "scaredy faces" instead of "scaredy scavengers" * In the venom challenge, the venom makes the paper and wood smoke, when RainWing's venom only works on living things. * On page 106, when Sunny says "Yuck!", her tongue is not forked. References